intelonian_chroniclesfandomcom-20200215-history
Galactic Era
The Galactic Era is a major timeline period in the Intelonian Chronicles. It succeeds the Republic Trading Era around 600 GRS, and continues up to the Cold War Era in 2900 GRS. This massive timespread holds the major events that happened in the Galaxy, including the First Galactic War and the Centennial City Diaster of 2304. This Timeline became known as the Galactic Era in the early Republic history as many colonization efforts took place across the entire Western Whirlpool Galaxy. Colonization of the Republic Territory Following after the System Wars, the Republic was just recovering from its scars caused by the Oltanians, with the threat of the Oltanians now gone, many people across the small Republic wanted to expand to the unknown areas of the Whirlpool. Thanks to Jessop Godfrey's need to strike rich in the outer western Whirlpool, he started the Republic Migration Period which exploded the colonization of the Republic Territory westward to the now called Corporate Trade Route. Along with the expansions of the Korus Empire, and whats left of the Oakutaruian, the maps provided by these friendly empires help expand the Republic's Territory to what we see now. The Garreous Conflicts The Garreous Cluster, named for the amount of Nebulas around the area of space, was a location of action during the colonization era of the Republic. The cluster became cemented into the Republic's early history due to the amount of conflicts it had, this became known as the Garreous Conflicts which was scattered across 5 worlds The planet of Kelltoon was one the planets that faced constant rebellions. When the Republic reached the planet, they realized that they were being pulled into a constant war that left the planet in major ruins. However thanks to a Smuggler who managed to land Republic Elite Troopers on both sides of the war they managed to bring the planet of Kelltoon into stability, however even with the intervention it was almost by nature the people of the planet will return to fighting later on. On the planet of Jedspar one of the Republic's forward outposts, the Republic was establishing a military academy for the local populace of the planet when a series of raids and attacks on the outpost forced the Republic to defend for themselves leaving the citizens to defend for themselves, however thanks to a Sniper Operative, who was sent from the Capital to investigate the series of raids, they were able to stop the raiders on Jedspar. Meanwhile on the planet of Tellis, the Garreous Cluster's focal point, and home to a small city of Gallous City. Was under attack by an underground Cartel they called "The Rising Blades", the city was in turmoil as citizens didn't want to leave to gather food. When the Republic arrived a Diplomat came out of nowhere however the skills the diplomat had wasn't enough to convince the Rising Blades. Thanks to the Republic's skills the Diplomat was able to pull out the Rising Blade's leaders and the planet of Tellis returned to normal. Amongst the chaos in the Cluster, the Solar Colony of Sophis, was threatened to crash it's populace of 10,000 people to it's star of Sophis D, however thanks to an Engineer and Trooper from the Republic, the threat was adverted and the Solar Colony was restored to it's former self. On the mining planet of Gerrou IV, a new Republic Mining Outpost that is now known for mining Fellosium and Titanium which is needed to make Duracrete and Durasteel was under attack by a pirate group that also set up shop on Gerrou just outside the Mining Outpost. The Republic decided to send in troops but were easily wiped out by the Pirates, so the Republic Senate sent in a group of the Republic's Elite Troops which were lead by a Captain, they charged the Pirate base, thanks to the Captain's quick skills with a rifle and coordination the Pirate Menace was quickly wiped out. Delotoiian Wars The Delotoiian (Dell-o-too-ian) Wars was a series of attack constructed by Delotoiians in 1310 GRS, it started amongst the far out reaches of the Republic. They targeted worlds that were out of the Republic's eye. The Republic at the time was still focused around the expansion of the Corporate Sector, and at the time it's Navy was half of it's size due to the lack of activity from the Oltanians. With the Republic Navy reduced to half of it's size, this stretched the limits of the Navy to only patrol only the expansion regions. This made the Northern Republic extremely vulnerable. Around 1310 GRS, the Delotoiians came out of hiding utilizing the ships captured from planets, and their own ships, they attacked the Republic from both the Korus Hyperlane and the Zecro Run Hyperlane. This made the limited Republic Navy defenseless. As the Delotoiians began to massacre worlds across the Northern Republic, many people escaped to the Lower Territories. Soon the Republic lead the Delotoiians them to Omega X. It was here the Republic did the same tactic they used for the System Wars. The Republic attacked the Omega Star, but instead of accelerating it like the Oltanian Star, the star expanded and began to engulf both the Republic and Delotoiian Fleets. The Republic managed to escape from Omega X but the Delotoiians were destroyed entirely. Now weakened, the Republic attacked the Delotoiian's Homeworld, invading the planet lead to the ultimate end of the Delotoiian Wars. The Centennial City Disaster (Main Source © Centennial City The Centennial City Disaster is a major turn of events that happened in the Republic, where its former Capital City became plagued by the Forn-Virus, it resulted in the Republic's former Capital to be destroyed. This chain of events resulted in the Capital Reformation of 2305. 'The Zecropolian War' The Zecropolian War, was another bloody war in the mid-years of the Galactic Era. However what made this war unique, was the strategy. Sometime following 2349 in the midst of the Draxkoon Outbreak in the Corporate Space, the sovereign royal space known as the Zecropolian Hegemony went through major government uprising throughout it's section of space. The Zecropolian Hegemony operated out of Zercropolis, an ecumenopolis world that held the minds of the rich and powerful. However during this time period, the Zecropolian Hegemony or called the Zecropolian Empire, managed to weaponize their fleets and managed to make a bold attack on several outlying Republic Worlds. One such was the peaceful world of Arrogosii V. This started a series of guerrilla battles across the entire Republic called the Zecropolian War. The Zecropolian War originally started when several warships exited hyperspace over the peaceful world of Arrogosii V, without warning, the Zecropolian much like the Delotoiians before them laid seige to the peaceful world of Arrogosii, claiming it as it's first victory. This capture of Arrogosii sent a shockwave across the Republic's Northern Expanse. With the Republic still recovering from the massive capital overhaul and the Draxkoon Plague raging across the Lower Republic, they couldn't spare much support to the Northern. What happened next was that the attack on the Republic's Territory soon stopped. The Zecropolian retreated, leaving the planets they captured behind. This shocked the Republic even more till they came back several years later, in a massive armada that made the Oltanian Attack during the System Wars seem pale. Before the Republic can defend, several fronts across the Republic Territory were under attack by the Zecropolians. This strategy was aggressive to the Republic, this literally stretch the Republic to the limit. What made it worst was that the Zecropolians appeared over the Republic Core Worlds, more importantly Tretris Oakutarui and Novalis. Just like with Arrogosii, the Zecropolian Armada laid siege to the Republic's Capital City, and decimated Ice Crystal City. This act of aggression lead the Republic to unite what fronts it had, and pushed directly to the Zecropolian Space. While the Zecropolians had battled the Republic over it's outer lying worlds, the Republic itself assaulted the Zecropolian Space, leading the Zecropolian Armada defenseless. Much like how they assaulted the Republic, the Republic attacked and quickly disappeared. This series of conflicts continued for another 21 years when the Republic destroyed the planet Henadorus of the Zecropolian Hegemony. The planet was a moon orbiting the Capital World of Zecropolis, when the moon was destroyed literally breaking apart, the debris began to fall onto Zecropolis, within weeks the impacts devastated the Zecropolian Hegemony Capital. The Hegemony soon called defeat and signed the terms of surrender, which is now called the Hegemony Treaty. 'Ozzerin Secession' In known history, several areas of space have seceded from the Republic, 2 of which remain. One of those areas became known. It's known as the Ozzarus Pirate Space. The Ozzarus Pirate Space was actually focused on a standard planet located in the Southwestern Whirlpool and bordering edges of the Lower Republic Territory. Ozzerin was a temperate planet that was known for producing Ozzerin Spice, a common used medical drug that was used across the galaxy as an anesthesia. However sometime before 2000 GRS, the Ozzerin Aristocracy changed dramatically. This sudden change led to the secession of the Ozzerin Senators and their political power on the medicial market. Attracting the Republic quickly, the Republic moved forward to quickly reclaim its lost territory. Sending in the First Fleet at the time, the Ozzerins now called the Ozzarus Pirates. After battling out the Pirates, it proved the battle was too much and reaching a stalemate. Seeing the outcome, the Republic respected the decisions of the Pirates and left them. Letting them have their own space but they are still considered part of the Lower Republic Territory. = First Galactic War (Main Source © First Galactic War Category:Eras Category:GRS